Devices such as mobile phones, tablets, games consoles, set top boxes, televisions, personal navigation devices, and other consumer electronics devices (or simply “devices”) are typically purchased by consumers from retail distribution channels (e.g., consumer electronics stores) or may be sold to or leased to consumers by service providers (or simply “operators”)—e.g., mobile network operators, broadcast television network providers, or Internet video providers. Traditionally, such devices were closed devices or embedded devices that were based on proprietary hardware and operating systems and that did not support third party software applications. However, such devices have increasingly become open devices. It should be understood that “open” in the context of this background discussion can include varying degrees including, but not limited to, standard hardware (such as a system on a chip based on an Intel or ARM processor), open source operating systems and software, open or published APIs to enable third party applications development, and/or freely modifiable programming.
Such devices may include open source operating systems, including those such as Linux (an open source Unix-type operating system originally created by Linus Torvalds with the assistance of developers around the world) or Android (an open source mobile operating system based on a modified version of the Linux kernel and marketed by Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif.).
Attacks on closed or embedded devices, in the form of unauthorized use and access, have taken place for many years. However, such hacking of embedded devices has been a specialized and highly technical process that required a specialized combination of hardware and software skills. In contrast, open devices have hardware and operating systems that are well understood by many developers and hackers. Accordingly, this trend to open devices greatly increases the potential number of hackers with knowledge and expertise that renders such open devices much more susceptible to attack. Such open devices also support the capability for third party application developers to develop applications for those device (e.g., open API's) and hence such devices also increasingly support the capability for consumers to download, install, and execute third-party software applications (or simply “applications”) on such devices. Such applications are not developed by the operator or the original equipment manufacturer (or simply “OEM” which could include companies such as Apple Inc., of Cupertino, Calif.) of the device. In terms of software design, such applications may be developed using a script language (e.g., JavaScript) or native code (e.g., a C or C++ program).
The capability for consumers to purchase or lease and to download and install third-party software applications on devices may be provided by the OEM (e.g. Apple Inc.), an operator, or a company that is unaffiliated with the OEM or operator typically via an Internet-based retail interface—e.g., the iTunes Store or the Android Market (software-based online digital media stores operated by Apple Inc. and Google Inc., respectively). Internet-based retail interface provides a system by which the third-party application developer (or simply “developer”) shares part of the revenue from sales of an application with the Internet-based retail interface provider. The trend to enable consumers to download and install such third-party applications (or simply “apps”) on devices also increases the potential security concerns for consumers, operators, developers and OEM's beyond those that would normally be associated with an embedded device.
One such security concern is malware whereby the third-party software sold to the consumer may contain malicious software known as malware (e.g., worms, viruses, Trojans, rootkits, and backdoors). Such malware may cause a breach of consumer privacy—e.g., malware on a mobile phone might monitor a user's position via the GPS capabilities of the mobile phone and transmit such positional data to a remote server. Malware may also cause identity theft or fraudulent use of the device or related services—e.g., malware on a mobile phone could automatically dial services which add charges to a user's mobile phone subscription. Malware may also cause network stability problems for operators—e.g., malware on mobile phones could inappropriately use network capabilities such as SMS or mobile voice calling to create a denial of service attack against a mobile network operator's network impacting the network service quality or availability.
Another significant security concern is application piracy. Here, applications are subject to piracy whereby a consumer may obtain a copy of the application for free and install it on their device or on a similar device that is not authorized or supported by the provider of the Internet-based retail interface. Application piracy causes the provider of the Internet-based retail interface and the developer to generate less revenue than they would in the absence of application piracy.
Additional security concerns include unauthorized applications. Providers of Internet-based retail interfaces may “certify” applications to ensure that malware is not present in the applications sold through their Internet-based retail interfaces. This serves to provide some level of protection against the malware concerns noted above and to prevent applications from otherwise compromising the security of the device and/or device network (i.e., mobile network). If this certification process can be circumvented or is not exhaustive, then consumers may unknowingly download malware onto their devices from an unauthorized Internet-based retail interface or other Internet web site. If this certification process can be circumvented or is not adequate to detect potential malware then consumers may unknowingly download malware onto their devices from an Internet-based retail interface.
Another important security concern involves content piracy. It is known that media applications (e.g., a video player, music player or e-book reader) may be used on devices by consumers to access high value digital content, such as digital video, music or electronic publications, that is licensed from media content providers (e.g., a movie studio, music producer, or book publisher) by the providers of Internet-based retail interfaces for sale to consumers. A hostile user (e.g., a content pirate) may install software on a device owned by the hostile user to enable the hostile user to access cryptographic keys used by a media application to decrypt content, siphon digital content (i.e., capture decrypted, compressed digital content at some point in the media rendering path) or “screen scrape” digital content (i.e., capture decrypted, decompressed digital content at some point in the media rendering path). Such captured media content could therefore be used and reproduced without further control or approval by the media content providers.
Existing approaches to platform security (i.e., security intended to address one or more of the security problems noted above) typically involve one or more of the following methods further grouped and described herein below.
“Operating system security” is a security method whereby one or more functions or capabilities including process isolation, access control, private application programming interfaces (APIs), and application certification/signing, and application licensing services may be provided by an operating system. Such functions and capabilities are further described as follows.
“Process isolation” may be supported by the operating system (or a hypervisor installed beneath the operating system) to ensure that each application and parts of the system runs in its own process and dedicated memory space such that, by default, no application has the capability to perform any operation that could adversely affect another application, the operating system (OS), or the consumer. Each application process can be considered to be running in its own operating environment often referred to as its own “sandbox.” However, to develop applications that are useful to users, most applications must be able to access operating system services (e.g., on a mobile phone OS, send short message service (SMS) text messages, get user location, record phone calls, take pictures, or the like) that are not supported within the basic sandbox. This limits the effectiveness of process isolation or the “sandbox” as the application must access operating system services outside the sandbox which increases the probability that the application may perform operations that negatively affect other applications, the OS, or the consumer.
“Access control” involves the ability to address the requirement for applications to use OS services or resources outside the sandbox or for native applications, OS services or resources that could enable a native application to adversely affect other applications, the consumer or a network. Here, the OS includes access control functionality that makes decisions about whether to grant such access to a requesting application. This access control functionality may be combined with the concept of permissions. For example in the Android OS from Google Inc., application developers must declare the permissions required by their applications in an associated manifest file to enable the application to perform any operation that might adversely affect other applications, the OS, or the consumer. Access control decisions may also be based on the privileges inherently granted to an application (e.g., user application or root access in the Linux OS). One of the problems associated with permissions is related to the question of who or what grants permissions to an application and whether the grantor understands the implications of such approval (e.g., in the Android OS case it is the consumer that grants such permissions). Another problem is that such permissions may be modified by malware or an attacker following such grant of permissions by the consumer or the certifying authority. Some operating systems have access control frameworks that enable different access control models to be implemented (e.g., Linux Security Module (LSM)). LSM enables different access control models and functions to be implemented as loadable kernel modules.
“Private APIs” are another mechanism to limit the ability of applications to access operating system services or resources that may adversely affect platform security. Here, although many system API's may be open or public, the OEM may limit access to certain operating system services by maintaining the secrecy of API's required to access such services from applications developers. This is normally coupled with an application certification process to ensure that applications submitted for certification do not attempt to call such private API's.
“Application certification/signing” involves various existing application certification processes in current use that ensure applications do not perform malicious operations and/or access private API's. These processes generally include static verification (e.g., scanning the object code prior to execution) of the application (e.g., to verify that private API's are not called by the application) and dynamic verification (e.g. to verify the “stability” of the application during execution). If the Application passes the certification process it is then digitally signed by the certifying authority (which may also be the Internet-based retail interface provider) in a form that can later be verified. One of the problems with current application certification schemes is that a comprehensive verification is not readily automated and, hence, is not exhaustive. Because of this, a malicious operation could be embedded in the application in such a manner that it will only execute at a pre-specified time following the application certification/signing process. Accordingly, such malicious operation can avoid detection during the verification process. Another problem with application certification is the sheer number of applications that may have to be certified by an Internet-based retail interface provider. For example, it is estimated that the App Store (an Internet-based retail interface offered by Apple Inc. for providing mobile software applications for their iPhone™ brand smartphone) has over 300,000 applications and that there are 10,000 new applications submitted to Apple Inc. each week. This makes it cost-prohibitive to perform exhaustive verification of applications before certification. Another problem is that a hacker could modify or replace the root of trust in the OS (i.e., a digital certificate and software) used to verify the integrity of the application against the signature generated by the Internet-based retail interface provider such that the application can be modified following application certification/signing, such that the permissions associated with the application can be modified, such that a hostile third party could load an unauthorized application onto the device or such that a pirated application can be loaded onto the device by a consumer.
“Application licensing services” involves protection against application piracy whereby the system provides a license service. For example, the Android OS provides a licensing service that lets an application developer enforce licensing policies for paid applications. However, these types of application licensing services can be readily circumvented by hackers by modifying the application to extract such license verification checks.
In addition to the problems noted in each of the above functions and capabilities found within platform security, there is a problem that is common to process isolation, access control, and application licensing services whereby the portions of the OS that support such security functions can be subverted or bypassed by modifying portions of the operating system that perform such functions. To prevent such changes to the OS security functions or other OS functions, a further method of utilizing a “secure boot loader” is often implemented in devices.
A “secure boot loader” (or “secure boot” for short) is used to ensure that only the intended boot software and OS kernel are loaded onto the device. Here, the authentication compares the applicable software against a signature generated by the device OEM. The authentication or integrity verification of the boot software and the OS kernel occur only during device start-up such that this mechanism can be circumvented by dynamic attacks occurring during the boot process. Once the secure boot loader has been bypassed, the OS can be modified to bypass other security functions that may be present in the OS. These dynamic attacks can be highly automated so that they are accessible by consumers that do not otherwise have the technical skills to independently implement such attacks (i.e., jailbreaking techniques). Moreover, there is no way to restore device security for devices already deployed in the field once the secure boot process has been compromised.
In addition to the problems noted above relating to platform security, there is a problem that is common to process isolation, access control, application licensing services, virtual machines, and secure boot loaders that relates to the ability to recover from an attack. Generally, once an attack has occurred there is no mechanism in place to recover platform security for devices that have been sold or licensed or otherwise distributed to consumers. We refer to this as “static security” because the assumption inherent in the design of such platform security is that the platform security mechanisms put in place will resist any and all attacks during the useful lifespan of the device. Static security is often attacked and such attacks are then “packaged” into automated attacks that can be implemented by the average consumer (e.g., the known jailbreak attack on the iPhone™ developed by Apple™).
“Virus detection and intrusion prevention software” is another security method used to detect malware and mitigate any damage that such malware may cause. To date, nearly every solution to detect malware on devices, such as mobile phones, has relied upon the same “signature”-based mechanisms that personal computer (PC) anti-virus solutions have used for years. The term “signature” here does not involve a digital signature, but rather a set of attributes by which a specific piece of malware can be identified—e.g., an attribute such as being of a specific length and having a specific sequence of bytes at a certain location within it. However, these signatures are only understood once the malware has been deployed, meaning the malware may have already caused damage. Additionally, these signature-based types of solutions must be constantly updated and must be able to detect 10's of thousands of malware signatures. These alone cannot be relied upon as the only means of detecting and preventing damage from malware on devices. Additionally, anti-virus software itself can be modified or disabled by malware to prevent such detection.
“Virtual machines” is yet another security method used to apply platform security. Virtual machines, such as the Java™ virtual machine (JVM), are designed to allow the safe execution of applications obtained from potentially untrusted sources. The JVM accepts a form of computer intermediate language commonly referred to as Java™ bytecode which is a programming language conceptually representing the instruction set of a stack-oriented, capability architecture from Oracle Corporation of Redwood Shores, Calif. Java™ applications run in a restricted sandbox which is designed to protect the user from misbehaving code or malware. This comes with performance limitations and limitations in terms of the functionality—e.g., applications are prevented from accessing operating system functions and resources that are deemed to be “hazardous”.
Each of the aforementioned security methods form part of a static platform security functionality 100 as shown in prior art FIG. 1. Additionally, secure bootstrap loading 110 as shown in FIG. 1 is well known, for example within U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,678 issued to Arbaugh et al. on Feb. 6, 2001, and not further described herein.
“Media application obfuscation”, is a security method which can be used in conjunction with platform security, or in cases where platform security does not exist, whereby software obfuscation techniques may be applied to media applications to prevent cryptographic keys that are used to decrypt the content from being discovered by a hostile user and to prevent media siphoning or screen scraping attacks on the media playback path. There are four problems that arise in protecting the media playback path. First, the media playback path may be implemented by the OEM or another third party that gives the provider of the media application limited ability to implement obfuscation techniques within the media playback path. Second, obfuscating the media playback path can introduce additional central processing unit (CPU) overhead which could increase the power consumption of a device, and introduce delays in the functioning of the application or other applications on the device. Third, the high data rates of certain media types (e.g., high definition video) associated with decompressed high definition video may limit the ability to obfuscate the media playback path. Finally, the hardware used to render the media (i.e., a graphics processing unit (GPU)) may not be secure or may have secure API's that are not commercially accessible to the media application provider, in order to prevent screen scraping type attacks.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a security mechanism that overcomes the problems associated with previous methods of preventing unauthorized use of a device and digital assets on that device and the limitations of static platform security.